


It is okay. I’ll feed you.

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on the tumblr prompt of the same name from chiarascura.</p><p>fluffy cat tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is okay. I’ll feed you.

“Felix, don’t.  You’re only encouraging her.”

Felix pouted.  “But she’s hungry, Carv.  Look at her.”

“Felix, you know what’s going to happen if you keep feeding her.  She’s going to expect you to do it every day.  They’re like that.”

“Carver Hawke, you say that like she has no feelings!”

Carver sighed.  “Felix…”  He shook his head and went inside.

Felix looked at her and sighed.  “It’s ok.  I’ll feed you.  Carver is just being grumpy.”  He set the bowl of cat food on the patio and stepped back.  The tabby padded over and sniffed at the bowl and looked at Felix before tentatively licking at the food.  After the first few nibbles she dug in with gusto and Felix smiled.  “Who’s a pretty kitty?  Yes, you are.  Well, ok, not so pretty right now.  But you would be with a little care.”

He heard the back door open and turned, expecting Carver to continue to tell him he was making a mistake by feeding her.  Instead he found him holding a box and the car keys.  “Well, don’t just stand there, grab her.”  When Felix gave him a confused look he rolled his eyes.  “How else are we going to get her to the vet?”  Felix grinned and waited until she was almost done eating and scooped her up.  He deposited her in the box and kissed Carver on the cheek.  “You know we’re probably going to spend a small fortune to make sure she’s healthy and she’s just going to run away.” 

Felix held the box to his chest.  “Maybe she won’t.”

“Well, we’ll stop at the pet store on the way home.  We’re gonna need supplies.”

 


End file.
